In the field of wireless communications, SIMO (Single Input Multiple Output) and MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) technologies have been used to achieve increased data throughput and link range without requiring additional bandwidth or increased transmission power. Both technologies utilize multiple receive antennas on a receiver to enable a multipath rich environment with multiple orthogonal channels existing between a transmitter and the receiver. Data signals can be transmitted in parallel over these channels, thus enabling the increased data throughput and link range. Because of its advantageous properties, SIMO and MIMO technologies have been used in wireless communication standards such as IEEE 802.11n (WiFi), 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), WiMAX, and HSPA+.
Despite the performance improvements enabled by SIMO and MIMO systems, interference in a data signal received by a receiving device may have a significant impact on throughput and reliability of data transmissions in these systems. In LTE systems employing SIMO and MIMO, for example, interference may be a major limitation in performance, especially as cell size decreases.